Megan's Relationships
<Megan Onsen Norwest Family Ashley Norwest Megan is Ashley's personal maid who has served and protected her both at home and at school, even though they have separate classes. Megan is very close to Ashley, and Ashley and is very close to Megan, so much, that she learned of her lycanthropy but didn't panic or scream when she witnessed her lady transformed. Knowing this secret, Megan is still happy with her service. She and Ashley were already united by little, when Megan accidentally had broken a doll injuring herself, Ashely tells her that a doll is a doll, the doll's dress can be redone, but tells her that Megan is irreplaceable. Then when Ashley and Peter were about to be beheaded, and all the people do not see the hour of her execution, Megan tries to defend her, saying that being with Ashley and the others, she has found happiness, or when Megan washed Ashley's back. Megan is also one of the people who accepted it without prejudice, that she was a rule or not. In short, their relationship is very balanced. Natalie Norwest Talbot Pack Marco Hopkins Megan and Marco at first did not really get to know one another, even when Marco began to try and court Ashley. Marco passion however at trying to please Ashley at first caused Megan to view him as another businessman looking for the fortune Ashley would inherit, but overtime as Coco began to organize charity events on Ashley's recommendations and show Ashley his good side Megan slowly grew impressed seeing him was a well meaning individual with pure intentions. She is also very grateful to him at trying to protect Ashley and getting shot in process and nursed him back to health after he passed out and Ashley bit him. She also felt sorry for him, as despite everything he did for Ashley, Megan knew Marco wasn't her type, and Ashley and Derek were all but an unspoken couple. After becoming a werewolf and being forced to stay away from his own family Megan helped look after him as he readjusted to his new powers and form. As time went on though and Marco wrestled with his new needs, wants and emotions from being a werewolf he grew increasingly agitated and hot headed and began going to Megan to vent. Indeed Marco confided in her specifically because she was human and felt it would provide him some connection to the humanity he felt he was losing. Megan in turn began reassure him that Ashley had not changed and became his secret confidante about his early shame of being a werewolf. However through most of this Marco never realized that Megan had begun to feel for him as he let loose all his confused feelings. From these meetings a mutual respect was born between the two and slowly Marco began to realize that Megan had feelings for him. Marco in fact did not come to fully accept his abilities until after he used them to save Megan's life after getting trapped in a sinking ship, where he used his water breathing ability to absorb oxygen from around him and them by using mouth to mouth give it to Megan to keep her alive while they reached the surface. While this initially embarrassed both of them Marco did ask if she wanted to go out. Category:Relationships